OC Overwatch
by dudedaniel
Summary: Overwatch but with mine and your OCs! Feel free to PM me any of your own OCs you want to see in this story!


Vlad woke up, completely in disarray. Mud covered him. After digging to find that sweet, sweet, air, he paused for a moment. There lay that city. Last he saw it, it was in ruins. Now, it is a shining beacon among the mud and snow that surrounded it.

He dug himself out fully, brushing off his uniform. He wondered if the Soviet Union lasted. If not, was it Russia again? Or was it conquered in the war after The Great War that few saw coming? One way to find out, I suppose, he thought to himself. He made his way to the city.

Before he approached its limits, he found the road. It was significantly improved-before, it was essentially just mud with tank tracks-now it was near spotless. Well, was, Vlad thought as he stepped into it, expecting the mud to be repelled. It was not, but it was alright to dream. How many years had he been asleep? He guessed at least one hundred. It certainly felt that way to his bones. Oh well, keep going.

He finally approached the city limits. He found several cars-floating ones. They looked considerably different than the civilian ones he was used to. He peered inside one, but found nothing that was military-at least, not what he thought was military. A few more steps further into the city and he found people walking around. That certainly panged his hunger a bit.

But he noticed something strange. Some of the people were…metallic. And they did not have any sort of blood in them. Strange. Very strange. Were these the androids many scientists speculated about?

Suddenly, he heard a siren. The civilians ran in multiple directions, panicked. Vlad did nothing. Was this an invasion?

Suddenly, he saw an armada of troops running towards the outskirts where Vlad had awoken. Many of the troops glanced at him, in his muddy Soviet Union uniform, but said nothing and continuing running. Eventually, an army truck that was driving in the same direction as the rest of the troops stopped in front of Vlad, who was staring down the clearly enraged driver.

The driver hopped out of his car and began storming to Vlad, who had absolutely no fear. He could sense the blood boiling.

"What are you doing!?" yelled the man into Vlad's face, who smirked back fearlessly. He could tell that the man was taken aback. He probably didn't expect many people to question his command. "Well!? Spill it!"

"I am awaiting a worthy representative of this nation's army. Is this still the Soviet Union, or something else?" Vlad leered at him, but to no effect.

"Soviet Union? That's long gone." So much for that. "We're Russia." He clearly thought he was insane. "Now, will you move out of the way!?"

"Make me." Taunted Vlad. He could sense the heat rising to the man's cheeks.

The man threw his right fist at Vlad, who raised his left hand quickly to punch the man's crook of his elbow, stopping the fist in its tracks as the man howled in pain. He then opened his left fist and held onto the arm as he bit into the forearm, drawing out blood from the vein and squirming from the man. All those with eyes on the situation stopped and stared in horror as blood spurted from the arm, only a few droplets escaping and tainting the pale white snow beneath the man and the vampire.

A few short moments later, the man's struggling slowed, and as his face turned even paler than usual, Vlad released his paper white teeth from the arm, sauntering over to the vehicle while dragging the half unconscious man behind him.

He walked to the passenger's side, where what appeared to be an official sat and followed Vlad's movements with fear for his own life.

"You!" called out Vlad, his voice pronounced due to his throat being properly nourished with blood. "Do you recognize operation Lifeline?" he called out. The man shook his head 'no' vigorously. "Then take me to a higher-ranking official!" His eyes, mostly pupils, tracked the man as he called out to the back of the van.

A few short moments later, an older and fatter man stepped out of the back side of the truck, flanked by armed guards who kept their eyes locked on Vlad. A quick scan showed Vlad that their terror was palpable. The other man from inside the car began ordering the massive crowd of foot soldiers to continue moving, to little avail. A quick glance from Vlad got them moving, however.

The official called out to Vlad. "Hello. You seek the representatives of the Russian army?"

"Yes. Operation Lifeline. Do you know it or not?"

"I could guess what was happening from looking, but yes."

Vlad grinned.


End file.
